The party
by I'mDistracted
Summary: Sometimes you just should say no. not much romance yet, but fear not. Draco and Ginny have to deal with the after affects of a wild party...and no its not a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's Day out

Wizarding drugs are not something to mess around with. You should'nt mix them, or drink FireWhiskey to wash it down. Ginny, being new to this world of floresant powders and odd herbs, did not know these facts.

It was Ginny's first real party. She had been invited by some Ravenclaw girl. "Its gonna be a blast, but i would bring some money...or you'll be left out." Ginny had been confused at that. She had some money saved up so she should be okay. Ginny had said that she would come and she could'nt wait. Ron however was not so enthusiastic(sp?) about Ginny going to this shindig.

"You're to young to be exposed to such, such...decodance!" he had exclaimed. Hermione had rolled her eyes. "You're going too, arent you?" she said to Ron, who colored and said if she wanted to risk her innocence that she could go. Ginny had hugged him and told him that he was wonderful. Ron said he would keep an eye on her. That unfortunatly was not the case.

Ginny found her self sitting in a circle, tasteing random powders. They stuck to her throat. She needed something to wash it down so she grabbed what was handed to her. Fire Whiskey. The clear liquid looked like water. But is sure as hell didnt taste like water. No one stopped her.

It went on like that for an hour. Eating and drinking everything that was given to her. The room was spinning and features blurred so everyone was a blob of color.

Ginny stood up and followed a purple cat out the door. She wasnt aware that others saw her. But someone followed her outside. The cat went up a tree, and Ginny thought she was a fireman and had to save it.

When she got to the cat, it dissapered(sp?). Ginny searched for it. She suddenly realized how far up she was. She saw someone at the bottem of the tree and called to them.

"Ahoy! I've lost the cat, send renforcements(sp?)!" she yelled is a slurred voice.

"Do come down you idiot!" a silky voice shouted up.

"I have to do my job! I'm a fireman and I im-ha! I called myself a man! silly gilly. oh my, we are far up." She said, giggling to the point where she almost fell backwards. "Whoops!" Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing again.

The man down below was muttering angrily. He took out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted pointing his wand at Ginny. She latched onto the tree.

"Oh mummy! the man is trying to make me into peter pan!" she wailed.

"Let go of that branch this instant!" the man shouted angrily. Ginny's arms flew away from the tree and she floated down to the ground. She steadied herself and prepared to walk back to the castle. She didnt get very far.

The man let out a sigh of frustration and waked over to Ginny.

"Oh Danny boy! the pipes! the pipes are calling." she was singing while twirling grass in her hand.

The man picked her up. Ginny shreiked.

"Fuck you, you fucking fuck!" she yelled writhing in his grip. The man let her flop to the ground.

"Draco bloody Malfoy! I'm not letting you take me anywhere! You're the biggest sex offender at this school!" Ginny said still slurring her speach pointing her wand at him.

"Weasley, you are the last person on my list so shut up and stop making so much noise! Flinch will here us." Draco said pushing her wand down.

"Oh really! Well let Flinch come! i can take him!" she said whipping her wand back up into the standard dueling pose.

"Silenco!" Draco shouted. Ginny hadent noticed that he had taken out his wand. She stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Draco picked her up and carried her back to the castle. Ginny tried to scream obsanities at him but her voice was charmed to not make a sound.

Draco carried her to the fat lady.

"Okay! Now you will stay here until morning! The charm will wear off in an hour." Draco said sternly.

Ginny glared at him. She didnt even feel the vomit riseing in her throat until the last possible moment. Now Draco's shoes had a lovely vomit color to them.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" he yelled. He started to turn his wrath onto Ginny, when he saw her lieing there. A pitiful mess. He could'nt leave her there, lying in her own vomit.

"I cant belive I'm doing this he muttered. He lifted her up and brought her to his room in the dungeons.

They had to stop twice for Ginny to vomit. Draco smirked at the image of Flinch finding this mess.

When they finally arrived Ginny ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

Draco was happy that the charm was still on so he wouldnt have to listen to her retching.

An hour later Ginny crawled out of the bathroom. She took of her skirt and climed into the bed. Draco looked at her with dissbelief. If someone told him that tonight he would be taking care of a weasel, he would have hexed their ass to france. He should have told her to get out, but she was already alseep.

Draco sighed with relief. It was finally over. He now contemplated whether to get into the bed with her, or sleep on te couch. The bed.

He put on some flannel pants and slithered into the bed. He could'nt wait for the morning. Blackmail was something that he never failed at.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up slowly. She felt terrible. Everything that had happened last night was a blurr. She rolled over to try and go back to sleep, she wouldnt have o think about last night if she was dreaming. Ginny's face collided with bone. Someone was lying in her bed and she didnt know who it was! Did she unknowingly have sex? Was she married? Did she have ans STD? Ginny turned to the man lying next to her. His arm was thrown over his face and covering his platinum blonde ha- Draco Malfoy!

Ginny shreiked and leaped from the bed, pulling the covers with her.

"What time is it." Draco said groggily. He stopped and smiled. Ginny was on the other side of the room witha look of sheer disbelief. This was gonna be good.

"Draco malfoy? How in Merlin's name did i end up in a bed with draco sodding malfoy!" Ginny said to her self. She ran to the bed.

"We didn't...do anything right?" she asked almost franticliy(sp?)

Draco's face dropped.

"You dont remember. You said that we were going out, an that you loved me. So we had sex." draco said, if Ginny wasnt having a heart attack she might of noticed the mirth in his eyes.

"WE DID WHAT!" Ginny screamed. Draco covered his ears.

"It was only oral! calm down...it was your idea." He said looked seriously at her. Ginny sat on the bed with a thump.

"I can't believe I gave Draco Malfoy oral sex...Oh my god! I had oral sex!" Ginny looked grief stricken. She fell onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Dont look so sad. You looked quiet happy, plus I'm your boy friend so you know you'll get some too." Draco said playing with a curl of Ginny's hair.

"You're my WHAT?" Ginny shot up and spun around to face him. "Thats what you said. You went to the window and shouted it, you seemed quite proud." Draco said waving twoards the window.

"Wait a minute! I was intocicated! You took advantige(sp) of me! You little bastard! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Ginny have had quite enough of his smart mouth.

Draco smirked smugly. "If I recall it was you who took advantige of me. I didnt have a chance! you pounced on me." Draco said touching her arm. "I was tottaly helpless, you barely made it back to my room." his hand was moving up her arm. Ginny smacked it away.

"Well I'm not your girlfriend so keep your hand to yourself Ferret!" Ginny said getting up.

"I dont think your brother would like to know that you went down on me." Draco said smugly. Ginny stopped her search for her skirt.

"You smarmy git." she said. Draco got up and stood infront of her and took her hands in his.

"Now, now. thats no way to talk to your new boyfriend." he said smirking. Ginny was stunned. She was being blackmailed.

"Oh fuck you. Are you sure you dont just want to forget this all happened and go our sepperate ways?" Ginny asked meakly.

"No, I rather like this. Let me lay down the rules. You pretend to be my girlfriend and nobody knows you went down on me. Oh! And I want convinceing preformances." he said. His face was triumphant. Ginny sighed.

"How long?" she asked glareing.

"Two months." Draco put out his hand. "Deal?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny looked from the hand to the owner on it. She bit her lip. Would she rather be a slut and a traitor, or just a traitor.

"Fine. But I get to break up with you." Ginny said shaking his hand before he could protest. There was a poof of smoke and a pentegram was tattoed to both of their wrists.

"You vixen! I wanted the break up." Draco glared at her. Ginny simply smiled and continued to search for her skirt. Draco snorted.

"Nice knickers." he said. Ginny blushed and moved her hand to cover the little dancing lions.

"Nice flannel!" she retorted. Draco smirked.

"Flannel is the way of the fashion future." He said with his nose in the air. He walked into the bathroom and left Ginny to think on her new predicement(sp?).

How could she have been so stupid! She could faintly remeber it too. Was she good? What a disgusting thought! Ginny got up and went to the window. Had she really yelled her love for Malfoy out the window? She sighed and saw grey fabric poking out from underneath the place were Malfoy had been sitting.Her skirt! He had been hiding it from her! She knocked on the bathroom door.

"I found my skirt you prick!" she yelled.

"I never could resist a girl with moving knickers." he yelled back. Ginny could almost feel his smirk from behind the door. Danm him to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy's face twisted into a sour expression as she saw Draco walking hand in hand with none other than Ginny Weasley.

She had wondered why Draco's door had been locked, she usually met him and they went down to breakfast together. Draco had moaned about his stomach feeling off, then he'd said to go on without him. The nerve of that bastard!

Her hands gripped the bench on which she sat so tight that her knuckles went white. Millicent looked at her with confusion.

"Pansy, you look as though you've seen a Muggle touching your robes." Millicent's deep voice snapped her out of her state.

"No, just a blood traitor touching my property." Pansy growled. Millecent looked at Draco and Ginny. Draco was putting some food into a napkin while Ginny took two glasses off the Slytherin table. "The nerve!" Pansy huffed and started violently buttering her toast.

"Why do you care if Draco wants to date scum? Its not like you two were officially dating." Millicent said, but immediately regreted it. The look on Pansy's face made her blood run cold.

"Of COURSE we were official! I'm his father's choice for marriage!" Pansy said throwing the toast she had just buttered at the bulky girl. "There is no way that a Weasley is going to steal my fortune!" Pansy hissed. Millicent was confused.

"But she's not marrying you, how could she steal your fortune?" Millicent asked wiping the butter off her robes. Pansy glared at her.

"You really are ignorant! If that wench distracts Draco from me, how am I going to get at his fortune? I'm rich, but Draco's filthy rich." Pansy said giving a exasperated sigh.

" But it could just be a fling...just a little bump in the road, right?" Millicent asked.

But Pansy wasnt listening. She had seen something gleam on Ginny's wrist. She knew what it was the moment she saw it. She had dreamed of wearing it one day. It was Narcissa Malfoy's silver bracelet. Pansy seethed with hatred.

Pansy had been eaves dropping when she heard Draco say to Blaise that his mother had told him to give it to the girl he loved. Pansy knew this was no 'fling'.

"Millicent love, I want you to do me a favor," Pansy said in a now calm voice that meant trouble.

"Sure...what is it." Millicent said, knowing it had something to do with Ginny Weasley.

"I want you to break Ginevra Weasley's wand in two. Use any means necessary to do it. I don't care if you have to kiss her, just do it." Pansy's back was still turned to Millicent, but her voice was direct and meant buisness.

"And if i dont?" Millicent asked, her pride speaking for her. Pansy turned around and gave her the most evil smile Millicent had ever seen.

"I will tell everyone about that little crush you have...I'm sure the picture under your pillow with earn you lots of laughs." Pansy's smile fell away and was replaced by a frown. "I want Weasley's wand in two pieces before lunch, do I make myself clear?" Pansy said with malice.

"Yes Pansy." Millicent said. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

"That's a dear, run along now." Pansy turned to her plate of food. Millicent was no longer there according to her.

"Bye," Millicent said, turning and running out of the hall, glad to be rid of Pansy.

Pansy went over the plan in her head. Ginny wandless equaled Pansy beating her to a bloody pulp. No wands, just brute strength. She would suprise the little slut. Draco would be busy...with the now very angry Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Pansy gave herself a pat on the back. Who knew she could be so diabolical?

"Why couldn't you have conjured up a meal? Oh wait! I know. You wanted to drag me in there to show me off! Draco bloody Malfoy has to have a picnic." Ginny sat on the blanket scowling.

"Oh come off it. You should have seen how your bloody Gryiffindor pals looked. It was worth it," Draco said throwing grapes at the lake. "Besides, picnics are romantic. All of the fucking romantics plan a picnic." Draco said. Ginny snorted.

"It would be Malfoy, but you're here so it pretty much kills the mood." Ginny said throwing bits of twig at him.

"Oh, you're very convincing, calling your beloved by his last name. Just remeber, anyone finds out this is a charade, people find out about your...skills. Stop throwing those bloody twigs at me!" Draco said tossing a grape at her. Ginny dodged it and stopped throwing twigs.

"You're a bloody monster! Blackmailing a sweet little girl like me. You ought to be ashamed," Ginny said. Draco gave a bark of laughter.

"You? Ha! If every little girl acts like you the world's a very messed up place." Draco said, smirking at her blush. "Oh, and I was serious about the name thing. You're Ginny and I'm Draco in public." he rolled onto his stomach and leaned on his elbows.

"We aren't in public!" Ginny protested. She was right. They were in a secluded place by the lake. "Plus everyones at breakfast," Ginny said.

"You never know," Draco said looking around. " Ugh. Here comes Millicent Bullstrode," he said, indicating with his head to the bulky figure making its way to the "couple". Ginny turned around. Millecent was running towards them.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged and waved to Millicent. She didnt wave back. In fact, she was gaining speed. She lunged at Ginny. Ginny screamed.

Draco with his light frame was up, but not fast enough. Millicent had flattened Ginny.

"Get off her you fucking cow!" Draco said grabbing Millicent's arm and trying to pull her off of Ginny. Millicent got up looking dazed.

"Where am I? Why hello Draco. Are you and me having a picnic?" She asked looking around.

"No! You flattened my girlfriend!" Draco said kneeling down next to Ginny who was breathing heavily. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, a little shaken." She turned to Millicent. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. Millicent merely shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. One minute I was walking down the hall, the next I'm here. I think I'll go see Madame Pomfrey. Toodles," Millicent said walking back to the castle.

"That girl is a head case." Millicent heard Draco say. She had the last laugh though. She had Ginny's wand. It had taken her a little bit, but she had formulated a plan that had gotten her the wand. Now Pansy would leave her alone. And with that last thought she snapped the wand in half.

"Draco, I'm going to the bathroom." Ginny said. It was a free class period that was always after breakfast and Ginny was dying for a pee. The library was a buzz with whispers about her and the foul ferret sitting next to her.

"Alright. Give me a kiss before you leave, I fear I'll miss you too much," Draco said, his eyes where dancing with mirth. Ginny heard some ninny give a lovesick sigh. She, on the other hand, was not moved by these words. She knew what they really meant; "Kiss me because it embarrasses you and I get a kick out of it."

"You're too sweet," she said. Which really meant; "You bastard. I'll kill you." She bent down to give him a light peck, which he turned into an all out snog. If it wasn't _him_ she would have enjoyed the kisses thoroughly. Draco pulled away smirking.

"Here's the book you were looking for Draco."

She smiled and dropped her History of Magic book (which was the largest book she could find) onto his groin. His face almost contorted in pain. She blew him a kiss and walked out of the door.

Pansy saw this entire scene and smiled. She didn't even need the angry Gryffindors anymore. Draco would be waiting here, the book Weasley had given him was a large one, he would be reading for a while.

Pansy stalked out of the library and down the halls. She waited for Ginny to come out of the bathroom and struck.

"Well, you seemed to be having fun in there. I hope you liked it, 'cause it's the last time you touch what's mine," Pansy said jumping on Ginny and punching her. Ginny cried out.

"Get off me you crazy bint! Draco was never yours," Ginny said trying desperately to get Pansy off of her. Her nose was probably broken and she most definitely had a black eye. Finally Ginny got a punch in. After that Ginny pushed her off.

"Draco was mine, but now you've come and messed it up! You can't take him away," Pansy said smacking her.

"Already been done bitch," Ginny said, reaching for her wand. But it wasnt there. It was in Pansy's hand, broken in two. Ginny gasped.

"Not so confident now, huh? I'm gonna make you so ugly, even the Dementors won't want you," Pansy said taking out her own wand. Ginny looked around for something to protect herself with, but the pain was so bad. Pansy was advancing on her, wand raised high.

"STUPEFY!" a voice rang out. Pansy crumpled to the ground and Draco rushed over to Ginny.

"Oh my, she certainly did a number on you," Draco said and with that Ginny crumpled to the floor and started to cry, she brought Draco down with her.

"Draco! My face hurts so bad; there's so much blood. She almost did worse. I was actually scared of her." She sobbed into his shirt. Draco awkwardly held her against him. He held her there until she stopped and pulled herself together. It unnerved him to see women he respected cry. "You must think I'm a ninny for carrying on like that." she said wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"No, not a ninny. You can cry after being beat up. You're a girl." he said, smirking when she glared at him.

"Sod off you prick," she said, picking up the pieces of her wand.

"Now Miss Weasley, that's no way to speak in front of a teacher." A voice drawled out. A very hated voice. The voice of Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny looked up at Snape. "I'm sorry professer." She said trying not to show Snape her face.

"Miss Weasley! is there something wrong with your neck that makes it so you can not look at me?" Snape asked folding his arms.

Ginny lifted her face to Snape. She had to crane her neck to see him fully. Snape's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Draco took this oppertunity to speak.

"Pansy Parkison." He said motioning to the limp form of the girl. Snape sniffed with distaste.

"I see, very well. Get the two girls to the infrimary. When Miss Parkision awakes I will dole out a punishment." Snape murmered. As he stalked away he shook his head and mumbled something about shameful beahvior.

Draco helped Ginny to her feet. Ginny picked up the disgarded pieces of her wand and put them in her robe.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Draco said pointing his wand at Pansy. they proceded slowly to the infirmary.

"Thats the calmest i have ever seen Snape." Ginny said, the scilence had been suffocating. Draco cast her a sideways glance.

"Well, you did get up pretty bad. It probably reminds him of his younger days." Draco said to a confused Ginny.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, talking slowly because of her bruised jaw.

"He was...i think attacked is the right word, everyday by Griffyndors. A noble lot you are." Draco said with a snort. Ginny was suprised to find her self unaffected at the comment. Her house loyalty was slipping away. Not in huge chunks, but in chips.

"Sorry about the book... you know earlier on in the library." Ginny said trying to avoid eye contact. Draco sighed.

"I shouldnt of forced that kiss on you...but it was worth it." He said smirking rougeshly. Ginny smiled.

"You're a git. Funny, but a git non the less." Ginny said as they turned the corner. She was suprised to find that Draco wasn't so bad. But she had expected so little of him the common curtosies seemed like a reason for celebration. When she had left the library earlier on she had wanted to strangle him, but he had been there in her time of need, and he had supressed all of his silly sarcastic jokes. This boyfriend/girlfriend thing could prove to be more fun than she expected...and was it really so bad that they had sex? Well yes...

"Are you going to open the door? Or just admire it?" Draco's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She pushed open the large doors.

"MY GOODNESS! Miss Weasley!" Madame pomfrey screamed as Ginny stepped into the white wash room. Ginny blushed as let Madem Pomfrey take her by the hand and lead her to a bed.

123456

Pansy Parkinson awoke quickly. She saw Draco sitting by Ginny on a bed. His arm was around her. she seethed inwardly. What did she have to do! She rolled over and pouted.

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Pansy roll over. He contemplted telling Ginny, but thought better of it. That would mean that he couldnt touch her anymore.

"She's stareing at us!" he whispered into her ear. Ginny frowned. She wanted to make Pansy cringe with hatred. She knew just how to do it. She looked at Draco.

"Oh Draco! I'm so glad you were there for me. I love you so much." Ginny said in a husky voice. She grabbed Draco's head and kissed him hard.

Pansy shot up. She knew what kissing sounded like. She saw Draco and Weasley kissing. She gagged. How could Draco disgard her so quickly. This was too much of an outrage. Lucius Malfoy was a hard man, he would take care of this. Pansy smiled wickedly. Her hands itched to start writing the letter that would stop the shananagins going on in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Draco's a little sexist, but hey thats in no way okay. Dont follow in his footsteps.

Disclaimer.

Ginny broke off the kiss as soon as Pansy had left the room. She had seen her face and it had been worth kissing Draco. She looked at Draco, he had a shocked look on his face. Ginny smirked.

Draco on the other hand was stunned. The had been his game. He had held all the cards and now she goes and does something that flipped it around. Ginny had sucsefully made Draco go weak in the knees. He stared at her open mouthed.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he asked her with a almost choked voice. Ginny's smirk faltered. He hadnt liked it?

"What do you mean? I kissed you to make Pansy jealous. Whats wrong with that?" Ginny said deffensivly. Draco snorted.

"Oh! Do you _want_ me to answer that question? Because I could find so many things wrong with it." Draco said snidley. Ginny pouted.

"You saw what she bloody did to me! I can be a bitch to her! And further more, you said you wanted a convincing preformance! All i did was abbide by your stupid little rules. This whole thing is so dumb anyway! How many girls have you told you loved them, have sex with them and just leave! What makes me so 'special'?" Ginny asked standing up infront of Draco, who was shocked that she had struck such a low blow.

"Because your skills would make a whore jealous." He said standing up. Ginny didnt know whether to be offended or pleased.

"Was that an insult?" She asked frowning, ready to tell him off. Draco shook his head.

"No, of course not. I'm not used to to giving people complements." Draco said, making himself blush faintly. Ginny's heart mealted. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay. But never talk about my "skills" again or i will hex you." She said walking out of the hospital wing.

123456

Ginny went to Dumbldore's office to tell him about the incident like Madame Pomfrey had told her to. She was suprised to find the staircase exposed. She ran up the steps and knocked on the door. It opened on it's own accord. Ginny peaked in. Dumbledore was waiting for her. He looked distressed, but quickly put on a smile.

"Why hello Miss Weasley. You might want this." He said pointing to her wand on his desk.

"Good evening Headmaster, thank you for fixing my wand!" Ginny said picking up her wand, she knew a new wand would have been too expensive to buy on her own.

"Sit down and tell me what happened." Dumbledore said. A armchair walked up to her with a wave of his wand. Ginny smiled and sat down. She told him what had happened, leaving out a few obsanities. At the end of her tale Dumbledore looked serious. His hands had formed a steeple and his chin rested on them.

"You and Mister Malfoy are, involved?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Ginny blushed and nodded. Dumbledore smiled. "Very daring of you...knowing your brother." He said with twinkling eyes, but Ginny was almost positive he wasnt talking about Ron.

"Well it will be fine, and so will I. I dont mean to be rude, but I have a mound of homework to do." Ginny said bashfully. Dumbledore nodded.

"Good bye Miss Weasley."

"Good bye Headmaster."

123456

Meanwhile, Draco was in his room wondering about Ginny. She had made him weak today. Draco didnt like the power she had over him. The only person who had power over him was his father. Draco would never admit it to anyone, but now Ginny and his Father were the only things that scared him. He shook his head. This was ridiculous. He never liked Ginny, it was just some action that he was going to get. He had to make sure he stayed on top. he would make Ginny fall in love with him. NOT the otherway around. It would snow in hell the day a woman could rule him.

123456

Pansy paced her room. She had to make sure that her letter made Lucius enraged. Pansy flopped on her bed. She had met the man enough times to know that he would most definatly be angered by simply the word "Weasley". She shut her eyes until they flew open.

Her most recent memory of Lucius was at Malfoy Manor. She had asked Draco to get her a piece of fruit. Well not asked...more like commanded, but that was aside from the point. Lucius had over heard and saw Draco leaving the room. He swooped down on him and asked him why he was running around taking orders from a girl? Draco had stammered saying he just thought it was the gentleman's thing to do. Lucius had snorted and said that he wasnt being a gentleman, he was being a wuss. Lucius said to make a house elf get it. Pansy had been listening at the door the whole time. Draco came in with a apple. Pansy had thanked him and when she bit into the apple, she felt like she had bit into to Draco's pride, she felt guilty as the juice ran down her throat.

Now Pansy wished she had a bright shiny apple, so she could relive that moment. Only this time, she would feel satisfied. Pansy jumped of her bed and grabbed a quill off of her desk and began to write Draco's death sentance.

_Dear Mister Malfoy..._


End file.
